We just wanted to play a game
by MariaBeilschmidt
Summary: In which 4... different kids test the SBURB beta, and it goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

It's your fifteenth birthday. You're standing in your bedroom, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the new game Beta, that's been announced for FOREVER. Fuck, you've been waiting for months now!

Wait, who even are you?

Your name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and one of your wide-spread and weird interests is writing a shitload of diaries, documenting each and every day of your life in some... strange vocabulary. Only you really understand, what's written in them and you intend for it to stay that way. Another thing, you really love is your pet bunny, Maria. Usually, you let her run around freely in your room, but you have a cage, in case your brother decides to be unawesome and tells you to put that bunny in the cage.

Everyone knows, you're awesome, but you like to make sure, they really do on regular basis. You're usually obnoxious and seem dense, but you usually know, what you're doing. You don't let a lot of things bother you, that wouldn't be awesome.

you tend to type in some half-normal style, only writing single I's big and making lots of winking emotes ;) ;D

What will you do?


	2. Chapter 2

... Wait. That's what you'll do. You look out of the window and scan the garden surrounding your house. Still nothing. The small red thing attached to your mailbox isn't up. It's down.

...

Oh, somebody's been pestering you...

Yes! It's lime coloured-text, you're seeing! You were waiting for this person to come online, too.

- sereneSmoulder began pestering hellaciousSuperior at 15:28 -

SS: Happy Birthday, Gil! :D

SS: Did my present arrive yet?

SS: Hm... seems like you're busy or not here! I'l wait, then!

SS: :D

HS: hey!

HS: uh...

HS: thanks! ;D and no, it's not here yet...

HS: ;(

SS: Oh! Well, it will arrive soon, then.

SS: I think. :D

HS: ;o

HS: will it?

SS: Maybe..

SS: It's so exciting though! You're fifteen! :D

SS: Haha.

HS: yeah, s'awesome. ;)

HS: oh...

You take a look down and spot Maria lurking between your feet. Seems like she's hungry.

HS: actually... I think, I'll check the mail again now. ;p

SS: how comes? :O

HS: lady maria's hungary. ;) so cute.

SS: Oh! I bet. :D

SS: I need to go now anyway.

SS: Bye, Gil, have fun! :D

SS: bye. ;3

- SS ceased pestering HS at 16:01 -

You smile to yourself for a moment, before you pick up Maria and step out of your room. Hopefully... he won't notice you sneaking around the house. By 'him', you mean your brother. You just want to grab a carrot for Maria, check the mail and go back to your room. That's all. Of course, this involves paying the kitchen a visit... it's place you want to avoid at all costs today. But Maria is more important. You'll find a way. You'll get that carrot. Boy, you sure wish, your brother wasn't obsessed about cooking sausages for you all day, because of your birthday. You used to really like sausages, but now they're just a nightmare...

Well, you may as well check the mail first...

"Sorry Maria, just hold on a little longer.", you mumble, as you pat the bunny and stalk into the garden. Quietly. Quickly. You hold her close and open the mailbox... and sure as hell, there's an orange package inside! Your name is written on it in messy letters. You grab it and ignore the bills beneath it. Hurriedly, you return inside with your prey and walk upstairs, to watch the situation from a saver place.

...

You are about to go to your room, when something miraculous happens: Your brother is leaving the kitchen.

"I'M OUT OF COOKING SUPPLIES!", he yells and takes his leave. Probably to get some more of them. A smirk forms on your face. Now you can get a carrot for sweet little Maria. Today's your day after all.

"Awesome.", you mumble as you walk downstairs. You listen to the engine of your brother's car, as it pulls out of the place in front of the garage and away. YES. You enter the kitchen and head straight for the vegetable basket. Deciding, you don't want to come back to this awful place anytime soon, you take a couple of carrots and a few leaves of salad with you and return to your room. You're not gonna go out again today. Nope.

Sighing, you put the package on your bed and set Maria down again, offering her a carrot and watching her munch. Good. One thing done. You sit down on your bed, next to the package and take it. It feels light... but you hear something making a sound inside, as you shake it next to your ear. Ah, you die of curiosity, who are you kidding?

Carefully, you tear off the wrapping and open the box, taking out the letter on top first...

But maybe you should wait.

Yes, wait.

What was that just now? You really want to just read the letter...

NO, I SAID YOU MUSTN'T READ IT.

"Fuck you.", you whisper, and unfold it.

STOP IT RIGHT NOW.

Why would you even listen to these commands? You definitely don't tick that way. But you refold the letter and put the package away after all. Just a little wait can't hurt, right? Also, somebody else has been pestering you...

- soaringHallucination began pestering hellaciousSuperior at 16:45 -

SH: Hello.

HS: heeeey. ;D

SH: Appears, that today is your birthday, eh?

HS: hit the spot. ;o

SH: Happy Birthday, then. :)

HS: thanks. ;)

SH: ^^

SH: I think my gift will take some time.

SH: Sorry about that.

HS: hah, no worries. how's HH? haven't heard of him in a while.

SH: I guess, he's fine. I mean, I wouldn't know, but yeah.

HS: ;)

SH: What's with that suspicious wink?

HS: (;

SH: ...

HS: ;p

HS: I bet you guys are flirting via texts now.

SH: What.

SH: No.

HS: deniaaaaal.

SH: Fuck you.

HS: 3

SH: ^^

SH: No, but really. It's weird, he's been gone for more than two weeks now.

HS: I wouldn't worry.

HS: probably busy with school.

SH: Yeah. I do hope so...

HS: ;) cute.

SH: Can you hear the sound of my eyes rolling over your irrelevant comment?

HS: nope, hahaha.

SH: Whatever.

SH: I'll be going now. Mum's mad again. Talk to you laer.

HS: okay, bye. ;) 3

SH: 3

- soaringHallucination ceased pestering hellaciousSuperior -

You chuckle and close the conversation. Always so much fun, this pretended bromance. You look over at the letter, that you left on your bed... You decide, that now, you're going to read it... after all, you think you know, who sent it.

NOW'S NOT THE TIME.

No. You laugh and unfold the letter again.

FOOL.

You stick out your tongue and start reading.

"_Dear Gilbert._

_I hope this won't arrive too late or too early! I was looking forward to writing you for a long time. You're 15 now, what shall I say... _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY. :D_

_I hope you have the best day EVER. I really look forward to play the Beta with you. And of course with HH and ... SH. So how are you? I bet you're awesome! Like always. :D I'm sorry, I really don't know, what to write... I hope, I'll be able to meet you in person someday soon. And of course Maria. You can't forget her, can you? Whoops, my bad, I meant to write LADY Maria. I'm pretty sure, she'd love to try one of my homegrown tomatoes... As would you, right?_

_You're a very special friend to me. Stay awesome and enjoy your day!_

_-A.F-C. :D_"

You grin widely and sniff at the letter. It smells like garlic and tomatoes ever so faintly. Awesome... You close your eyes and enjoy one moment of total peace, before you fold the letter back together carefully. Putting it back into the box, you examine the present in the box...

You spot a small yellow... ball? Wait no, it's a chick... is it? in the box. You take it out. Yes, it's a chick, but it's cold and hard. It must be a robot... A small note is attached to it's left wing.

"Oh, I forgot to add... This is a robot chick. It's activated, as soon as you remove this note. It'll recognize you as it's owner immediately. There are a lot of features to it, but I don't think, you'd appreciate it very much, if I told you all about it staright away. Find out for yourself. :D"

You tilt your head and shrug. You remove the note and watch the robot chick.

...

Tweet.

...

It moves. It's flying.

... It settles down on your head.

Why? Why though? Your hair is NOT a nest. Oh, well... It's still cute. Hm...

You hear your brother's car's engine again. Seems like he's back... Ugh. You peek out of your window...

... and see him take a purple package as well as some familiar-looking envelopes out of the mailbox. Those things look awfully like something, that should belong to you. Now you'll have to face him in order to get them. Why did it have to come to this?

You sigh and prepare yourself. The robot chick tweeting on your head doesn't help.

But... you can do this. Just flash-step inside the kitchen, grab your stuff and leave. It's not that hard, is it? You check the garden again and see, that he's already gone inside. Slowly... quietly... you sneak out of your room once more... Downstairs you go. You hear someone doing some cooking in the kitchen. Great. He's just came back and he already started with the sausages again... The door is slightly ajar and you peek inside. Yep, there he is. And in the middle of the room on the counter are your precious items. About two meters away from the door. Your brother is facing the stove right now... quickly... quietly...

One step, two step, grab items, retreat, hurry back upstairs.

Mission successful. You lock the door and sit down on your bed again. Good. You take one of the two envelopes and find a CD. OHHHH YES. You insert one of them into your computer and install. Looks like this is going to take a while to load... May as well check out that other package you got.

Once again, you find your name on it. But the handwriting is cursive and mostly neat. Looks like it's from HH... you hope there isn't any gross stuff in it... You quickly tear off the wrapping and open the box. You see ... a small red device...

Wait, is that what you think it is...? Oh holy fucking hell. Yes. Fuck yes. You grab the read device and rub your cheek against it, because wow, you've always wished for this thing. You're pretty sure... it is...

Oh hey, there's a letter, too. You grab it and read...


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear Gilbert,

I do excuse for not being able to come online for a while now. But I did not forget about your birthday at all. On the contrary, I prepared this gift for a long time. I know, how long you have wished for a Sylladex of your own, so I got you one. It has two modii, the feather and the bottle modus. I suggest, you take the feather modus, but I know, you will just do whatever you want either way. Just don't do anything stupid with it. Oh and tell SH, that I'm sorry for I wasn't online in a while. You should all hear from me soon, if everything works out fine. I hope you have a great birthday.

Love, F.B."

You roll your eyes - that's so like him. And thank fucking god, you finally have a Sylladex. You turn it on. Hm, it has six cards in it. You'll have a lot of fun trying out every function...

You start the Sylladex and look at the colourful blinking lights. It tells you to choose a modus, before you can start using it. Guess, you'll try out bottle one. The six cards appear on the screen, neatly in three rows to two cards. All of them are empty, of course. Time to captchalogue now and over there's the perfect test object...

Hi there, Maria.

You lightly tap the bunny's head with the Sylladex and it disappears. One card in the Sylladex changes slightly - the bunny's in it now. First, the card's on top, then it slowly descends until it's on the bottom left place. Hm... Anything else you could captachlogue? What'll happen if you use all free places?

Guess you'll try that out right NOW.

You take the box of cranberries, you'd bought yesterday and two bottles of orange juice. This leaves two free spaces... The cards mix and the bunny is now on the place in the bottom right place. Well, what a weird modus. You like it.

What will you take next... What about the chick on your head? You reach up and try to captcha it, but it flies away quickly, tweeting angrily at you. Guess it doesn't approve of your idea. Well, is there anything else...

Beep~

Oh, someone's signed in You can wait, you have all day to mess around with your Sylladex. Let's see, who's online now... Oh! It's HH. Finally.

- hellaciousSuperior began pestering histrionicHankering at 17:39 -

HS: hey there..

HH: hey~

HS: sup? ;)

HH: nothing, really~

HH: oh and happy birthday of course

HS: ty.

HS: I got your gift, it's awesome as fuck.

HS: but mine will beat yours. ;)

HS: sorry.

HH: we'll see about that =p

HH: did you talk to SH?

HH: hope he isn't mad or something

HH: =/

HS: I bet he's not. ;o

HS: what do you want with him so badly anyway?

HH: i got some ...information to share with him

HH: it's something, you wouldn't understand

HS: that's...

HS: hilarious actually.

HS: haha.

HS: hahahahah.

HS: I know exactly, what's going on.

HS: C;

HH: think what you want =)

HH: yawn

HH: i'll be going now, have a good evening

HS: yeah, bye. ;)

- histrionicHankering ceased pestering hellaciousSuperior -

You check the progress of the Beta. It's installed, but... huh? What is this? You can't open it or anything, it's just there...?

SS signs in. Good timing. You'll ask him about the game.

- hellaciousSuperior began pestering sereneSmoulder at 18:03 -

HS: heeeey!

HS: ;)

HS: ...

HS: ;?

No answer whatsoever. You sigh. Well, you guess, he's spacing out or fallen asleep again, he tends to do that after starting his computer... and pesterchum signs in automatically. You shrug and support your head with one hand. Well then. Waiting time again.

...

You shut your eyes and pocket the Sylladex. It pokes against your thigh uncomfortably. Minutes pass, as you blend out the world surrounding you. ... Or is it only minutes?

Flap, flap.

You jump and look around, as some weight settles down on your right hand. Two black eyes stare at you lifelessly. It's the chick. Damn, it really is pretty cute... You remove your left hand from under your chin and pet it's head. It tweets lightly and raises both of it's small wings contentedly. Sooooo adorable... You put it back on your head and check the time on the computer screen.

20:49.

Wow, you've been out for long. And sure as hell, two chums have been pestering you. One of them being SS, answering you.


End file.
